How I Meet Sakura
by tottorochan
Summary: Desakan dari Ibunya untuk segera menikah menjadikan Sasuke frustasi, karena memang ia tak punya kekasih. Suatu hari ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menghadiri peresmian perusahan di Hokaido, disitulah ia bertemu dengan gadis idamannya, bagaimana cerita lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ...


Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

[Re-Publish "Story Of My Life" by Yuri_Za Kwon]

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiction ini-

Warn : AU, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR!

[Sasuke U x Sakura H]

.

YUPPI CANDY Present's

:

**How I Meet Sakura**

**:**

Sinar matahari musim semi masuk dengan ramah melalui jendela kamarku, Memaksaku untuk menyambutnya. Dengan sinarnya yang hangat ia mencoba membangunkanku. Aku hanya menggeliat, kemudian berusaha menghindar darinya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, kini ia menatap tajam ke arahku, dan … sinar _UV_nya berhasil membangunkanku.

Dengan pengelihatan yang belum sempurna, kuedarkan pandanganku ke seantero kamar dan terhenti saat kulihat sesosok bayangan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sasu-_chan_ bangun" suara cempreng Ibuku membuat nyawaku kembali dengan segera

"Cepat bangun" ia kembali berteriak, tapi kini dengan tangan yang siap menarik kasar selimutku

"Baiklah" balasku, sedetik kemudian aku pun beranjak dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku tak ingin Ia berteriak untuk ke-tiga kalinya. Bisa-bisa pecah gendang telingaku.

Itulah kebiasaan Mikoto, Ibuku. Ia selalu mengganggu _hibernasi _ku di hari libur, ia rela pagi-pagi datang ke apartemenku hanya untuk membangunkanku. Dan kalian tahu, itu sangatlah mengganggu. Lihatlah … sekarang ia sudah berada di apartemenku, padahal ini baru pukul 06.45 Pagi.

.

.

"Sasu-_chan_ hari ini kau tak kemana-mana bukan?" Mikoto bertanya sembari menyuguhkan segelas susu di hadapanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Pergilah ke Hokaido, sahabat Ayahmu akan meresmikan cabang perusahaannya disana, Ayahmu tak bisa menghadirinya, Ia baru saja berangkat ke Paris pagi tadi. Dan, dia memintamu untuk menggantikannya."

"Aku sibuk _Kaasan_." Jawabku spontan

"Anak ini!, kau mau membuat Ayahmu malu!" Dengan spontan pula _Kaasan_ menjitak kepalaku.

"_Kaasan_!, sakit!. Kenapa tidak dari semalam memberitahuku,"

"Ayahmu tak sempat memberitahumu, ia terlalu sibuk."

"Aku ada janji dengan Naruto untuk pergi menemaninya berlibur, jadi aku tak bisa." Lagi-lagi Naruto ku jadikan alasan atas penolakan perintah _Kaasan_.

"Kemana kalian akan berlibur?." Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu!, Ini urusan anak muda, _Kaasan_ tak perlu tahu." Kujawab pertanyaannya sembari memasukan potongan _sandwich_ kedalam mulut.

"Berliburlah ke Hokaido, sekalian menghadiri acara itu, ajaklah Naruto bersamamu." _Kaasan_ memberikan usul.

Aku tahu, sebenarnya ia sedang membujukku agar mau menghadiri acara itu. Paham betul aku dengan tabiat Mikoto. Ia akan terus merayu hingga keinginannya itu dituruti.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungi Naruto." Akhirnya aku menyerah, tak mau aku adu argument dengan beliau, karena kutahu hasilnya. Selalu aku yang kalah.

"Cepatlah berkemas!, biar _Kaasan_ yang akan memberitahu Naruto, kalian pergi dengan penerbangan pukul 13.00 siang ini, _Kaasan_ sudah memesan tiket"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku hanya terdiam, tak ada gunanya protes, itu hal yang percuma, karena aku telah kalah telak dengannya.

.

.

Akhirnya, pukul 12.30 aku dan Naruto tiba di bandara, kini … sepuluh menit lagi _Raikiri AirLine_ yang kami tumpangi _take-off_.

"_Teme_! kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau tak suka dengan liburan kita kali ini?"

"_Dobe_! lihatlah, karena _Kaasan_ menyuruh kita berlibur ke Hokaido, aku kembali tak dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu!."

"Astaga _teme_ ..., tak apa bukan, tak bisa bertemu hari ini. Masih ada waktu untuk hal itu, tapi tidak dengan acara ini, lagipula gadis itu tidak lebih penting dari acara ini."

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hal itu."

"_Teme_! berfikirlah sedikit dewasa. Jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, tak malu kau dengan usiamu …?"

"Baiklah" Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Itu adalah kata terakhir saat aku terpojokkan, atau saat aku malas adu argument dengan Mikoto, Itachi-_nii_ ataupun _dobe_ Naruto, mereka tak ada bedanya. Sebeb itulah kata_ 'Baiklah'_ menjadi amunisi terakhir saat kalah berperang mulut dengan mereka.

.

.

Satu jam limabelas menit perjalanan dengan pesawat dari Tokyo menuju Hokaido _(kira-kira),_ dan selama itu pula, aku hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan _dobe_. Larut hingga mengendap dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"_Teme_!, Acara peresmian itu dimulai pukul 19.00 bukan?" Naruto bertanya saat kami memasuki _Lobby_ Hotel.

"Hn, kenapa? "

"Masih ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang"

"_Teme!_ kita ke pantai, sepengetahuanku pantai di Hokaido tak lebih bagus dari pantai-pantai di Tokyo" Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Terimakasih. Aku tak mau!."

"Apa?, memangnya kau mau kemana ...?"

"Aku tak kemanan-mana, di kamar Hotel mungkin cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu"

"Tidur ...?"

"Hn!, jam _hibernasi_ku berkurang karena Mikoto membangunkanku terlalu pagi, dan ..., jika kini kau mengajakku ke pantai, energiku tak cukup hingga nanti malam, kecuali jika kau membawakanku _power bank_ "

"Apa…?, memangnya kau _SmartPhone_! SASUKE!."

"Sudahlah _dobe _... mataku mulai mengantuk, _jaa ne _..."

"Oh iya, bangunkan aku saat kau kembali nanti" Sambungku sembari berjalan meninggalkannya di _lobby_ Hotel.

.

.

Aroma _lavender_ dari pewangi ruangan menyambutku. Lembut dan menenangkan. Membuat kantukku semakin nyata, kurebahkan tubuhku di _Bed_ berukuran _king_ tanpa terlebih dahulu melepas jaket dan sepatu, rasa kantukku yang memakasa aku melakukannya. Dan … dengan hitungan menit dapat ku pastikan suara dengkur yang teratur terdengar jelas. _Well, now time to hibernasi._

.

.

**Five Hours Later**

"Hei ... Bangun!"

"_Teme_ … Bangun!"

Baru saja mataku hendak berpindah dari _NREM (Non Rapid Eye Movement)_ menuju _REM (Rapid Eye Movement) _suara _dobe _sudah membangunkanku, dengan malas akupun membuka mataku perlahan.

"_Hei _… kau membangunkanku terlalu cepat, energiku baru terisi 95%, beri aku 20 menit lagi, agar energiku terisi penuh"

Tanpa menunggu balasan darinya, aku kembali memejamkan mata.

"_Ya_!, tak kaulihat jam di pergelangan tangan mu?, sekarang sudah pukul 18.00, Kau tak mau bersiap ke pesta peresmian? "

"Masih ada waktu 30 menit, bangunkan aku pukul 18.30" masih dengan mata yang terpejam aku membalas ucapannya.

"Baiklah, akan aku bangunkan kau esok pagi, setelah itu kulapaorkan kau pada Mikoto-_baasan_, jika kau tak datang ke pesta peresmian, mudah bukan?"

"_Matte-yo_! aku bangun!" Dengan nyawa yang belum sempurna, kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, "_Dobe _… kau tak jauh berbeda dengan Mikoto".

.

.

Setengah jam sudah aku dan Naruto di pesta peresmian itu. Bosan. Rasa itu mulai kurasakan, tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Naruto, dia asyik berbicara dengan teman SMAnya yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di tengah pesta. Aku …?, di abaikannya. Okey, tak apa, sudah biasa aku seperti ini, merasa kesepian di tengah keramaian.

Jujur, dari sekian banyak tamu yang datang, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang kukenal, secara ... kebanyakan dari mereka yang datang adalah para tetua dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar, sedangkan aku, hanyalah CEO baru dari anak cabang perusahaaan milik Uchiha Fugaku, Ayahku, itulah mengapa aku tak pernah mau menghadiri pesta peresmian seperti ini, dan kini …, aku masih terduduk di sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Sendiri dan kesepian …? Itu pasti.

_Champagne_ dalam gelas yang ada di tanganku, belum ku teguk setetespun, entah mengapa malas aku menuguknya, karena kesepian dan tak berteman ...?, mungkin. Kuhela napas panjang, masih mencoba beradaptasi dari sepinya hati dan keramaian pesta.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seantero ruangan, masih mencoba untuk mengusir rasa sepi.

Tak ada yang menarik, sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat Laki-laki dan Perempuan tua yang kulitnya sudah mulai mengeriput, maklum, kebanyakan yang menghadiri pesta adalah tetua dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Jepang, seperti yang telah dijelaskan, _So…_, jangan berharap kauakan menemukan Lelaki tampan atau Perempuan cantik di sini. Itu mustahil. Kecuali jika ada _Genie_ yang mampu merubah Laki-laki, dan Perempuan tua itu, menjadi Pria muda ataupun Gadis cantik yang berkarisma dan penuh pesona.

Hingga tak sengaja mataku berhenti di suatu titik. Sebuah Titik yang mampu melebarkan kelopak mata, bukan hanya kelopak mata, titik itu bahkan mampu membuat hati meloncat seketika. Titik itu begitu cantik. Surai merah muda sebahunya itu tergerai lepas_, __make up_ tipis di wajahnya benar benar membuatnya sempurna. Bibirnya yang dipoles _lipgloss_ cherry pink, juga gaun warna merah yang di kenakannya memberi kesan elegan saat kau menatapnya. Sungguh, Titik itu benar-benar sempurna.

Kalian tahu, saat pertama pupil mataku menangkap 'titik', pikiranku langsung tertuju pada _Genie_, peri cantik yang akan merubah Laki-laki, dan Perempuan tua di ruangan itu, menjadi pria tampan ataupun gadis cantik yang berkarisma dan penuh pesona_. _Tapi pikiran itu segera kutepis jauh, saat kulihat kakinya menapak lantai ruangan, dia juga berbicara pada beberapa laki-laki tua yang ditemuinya. Ia bahkan tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, jika boleh aku memberitahumu, senyum itu … sangatlah manis, bahkan lebih manis dari _aspartame_* sekalipun. Dan kalian …! wajib dan harus percaya itu!.

Mataku tak berhenti menatapnya. Masih berharap ia akan melihatku, biar _eye contac_ maksudnya. Tapi ... sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil. Karena kini ia membelakangiku, tepat saat dirinya berdiri persis di depanku. Sial memang. Kecewa!

"Teme! disini kau ternyata, sedari tadi aku mencarimu, aku kira kausudah kembali ke Hotel" Naruto datang mengagetkanku, sedetik kemudian ia menarik lenganku, Membawaku menjauh dari gadis yang berdiri membelakangiku.

"Kau mengagetkanku!. Tadinya iya aku ingin mengajakmu kembali ke Hotel, tapi setelah melihat gadis yang begitu cantik, Kuurungkan niatku" Jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Gadis?, tak ada gadis di pesta ini _teme_, yang ada hanya wanita yang mungkin sudah pantas dipanggil _Baasan_, kaumengigau.?"

"Apa?, kau tak melihatnya?, itu ... di sebelah Paman yang memakai _tuxsedo gray_."

"Mana?, aku tak melihat ada gadis di situ."

"Hn ...?,

"Ah … kau benar _dobe_. Mungkin dia sudah pergi" Jawabku akhirnya, setelah mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa gadis bergaun merah yang bersurai merah muda itu sudah tak berdiri di sebelah _Jiisan_ ber-_tuxedo gray_ .

"Dia sudah pergi, dan … itu salahmu dobe!, kau menghampiriku terlalu cepat,bahkan sebelum aku sempat berkenalan dengannya"

"Hei!, aku …"

Belum selelsai Naruto dengan sanggahannya aku sudah kembali berbicara

"Dan … kauharus membayarnya _dobe_!, kau harus mengganti kesempatanku yang hilang ini, kauharus mengenalkanku pada gadis lain yang lebih cantik darinya, cepatlah!. Kita kembali ke Hotel, aku lelah!"

"_Teme_!, kali ini kau sungguh membuatku lebih dari sekedar frustasi, aku bahkan belum melihat secantik apa gadis yang kaulihat tadi."

"Aku tak peduli!, pokoknya kauharus mengenalkanku pada gadis yang lebih cantik darinya!"

"Baiklah!, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada gadis-gadis cantik yang ku kenal, jika perlu Miss Jepang aku kenalkan padamu."

"_Miss_ Jepang?, aku tak mau!, dia kalah cantik dengan gadis yang baru saja ku lihat"

"Aku juga tak mengenal, Siapa _Miss_ Jepang tahun ini."

"Apa? _dobe_!, Awas kau!" Dan begitulah, _dobe_ Naruto selalu memberi harapan palsu padaku. Dia sungguh keterlaluan bukan?.

.

_._

"_Teme_, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu meminta untuk dikenalkan pada gadis cantik, memangnya kau sudah ingin menikah?" Naruto membuka pertanyaan pagi itu.

"Aku belum ingin menikah, tapi … Mikoto terus saja mendesakku untuk segera menikah, ia selalu saja menanyakan 'Kapan kau akan menikah Sasu-_chan _...?', dan itu benar benar membuatku stress, kau tahu sendiri, kekasihpun aku tak punya, bagaimana aku akan menikah? Ayolah _dobe _... bantu aku, kau tak ingin kan, melihatku gila?"

"Kau berani membayarku berapa?"

"_Dobe!_ Ayolah …!, sekarang aku sedang tak bercanda!"

"Baiklah! Setelah pulang dari sini kau temui gadis yang ku kenalkan 2 minggu lalu. Jika kau tak tertarik , barulah aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan yang lain"

"_Dobe ..._, _Arigato_. Aku tahu, hanya kau yang dapat mengerti aku" Kataku sembari memegang tangan _dobe_ Naruto.

"Hei! berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, _disgusting _...!" _baka dobe_ Naruto berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"_Okey, _tapi ... Terimakasih sebelumnya" Sambungku sembari memasang senyum manis padanya.

"Kau tak ingin berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, sebelum kita kembali ke Tokyo?" _dobe_ mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tentu saja ingin, _mood_-ku sedang bagus hari ini, Ayo… bersenang-senang sebelum kembali di sibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen dan rapat yang menyebalkan, siapa tahu aku dapat kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang ku temui semalam".

Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan _baka dobe_ Naruto yang mungkin, masih bingung dengan tingkahku.

.

.

Angin lembut pantai memainkan rambut _chickenbutt _ku. Bau khas _natrium _pun ramah menyambut. Kini …, aku dan _dobe_ Naruto sudah berada di salah satu pantai yang terkenal di Hokaido, menjadi satu dari berpuluh-puluh pengunjung pantai itu. Ramai. Itulah kesan yang kau temukan saat pertama kali berada di sana. Oh iya … sedikit informasi, tak sedikit remaja yang menjadi pengunjung pantai ini mengenakan _bikini_. Membuat aku maupun _dobe_tak henti berdecak, saat mereka berlalu-lalang di depan kami. _So… Sexy…!_

"_Teme_! kau jangan mengganggu ku!, kali ini biarkan aku menikmati sedikit dari surga dunia di sini!"

"Aku tahu _dobe_!, aku juga tak akan mensia-siakannya."

"Hai …! Cantik, maukah kau dengan pemuda di sebelah ku ini … ?" Naruto berteriak saat seorang gadis ber-_bikini_ merah melintas di depan kami.

"_Dobe_! kau membuatku malu!"

Dan … Hahahah …. Kami tertawa lepas, mentertawai kebodohan yang baru saja di buat si _baka dobe_ Naruto, dia benar-benar tak punya malu, meneriaki setiap gadis yang berlalu lalang di depan kami. Beruntung, dia tak mendapat gamparan dari gadis-gadis itu karena meneriakinya.

Gelak tawaku terhenti seketika, saat pupil mataku tak sengaja menangkap objek yang sama dengan yang kulihat di pesta peresmian semalam, _wait _… sepertinya aku melihat gadis itu kembali. Gadis dengan surai merah muda, gadis yang kulihat di pesta peresmian. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dimana aku dan Naruto duduk.

"_Dobe_, _Stay in Here _…, jangan kemana-mana._ Okey!_"

"_Teme_!, Kau mau kemana?" Naruto berteriak seiring langkah kakiku menjauh darinya.

.

.

**15 second later …**

"_Teme_! kau dari mana?, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berlari?"

"Mengejar sosok delusi yang aku ciptakan sendiri"

"Apa?, kau melihat gadis itu, kau melihat gadis yang kaupun belum mengetahui namanya, _Hah_!, _Teme_!. Ku harap kau tak benar-benar menjadi gila hanya karena _beautiful stranger_ yang kau temui di pesta malam itu"

"Semoga. Sungguh!, aku benar-benar melihat gadis itu, sayang …, ia pergi begitu cepat, dan hanya meninggalkan jejek kakinya untuk ku."

"Hei!, harusnya kau bersyukur, masih bisa melihat jejek kakinya, itu berarti kau masih sedikit beruntung, coba saja kau datang terlambat, ku pastikan jejak itu telah lenyap di sapu ombak, dan kau ...? gigit jari mungkin pantas untukmu saat itu!"

"Hei!, AWAS KAU _DOBE_!"

.

.

Sekarang Sudah satu bulan lebih. Terhitung sejak aku melihat gadis bergaun merah dan bersurai merah muda di pesta peresmian di Hokaido sana. Sejak saat itu juga sebagain hatiku serasa kosong, hampa dan … _arggghh_ … entahlah, perasaan satu itu sulit untuk di jelaskan, Dan itu berimbas pada malasnya aku menghadiri _blind date_ yang telah di jadwalkan Mikoto untukku.

"Sasu-_chan_, kau sudah bertemu dengan Karin?" siang itu _Kaasan _bertanya sesaat setelah kami pulang dari gereja.

"Uzumaki Karin, maksud _Kaasan_"

"_Ne_, Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya 2 hari lalu"

"Dia cantik bukan? sesuai _type-_mu?."

"Dia memang cantik, tapi _attitude_-nya tak secantik wajahnya. Bisa ku pastikan, jika aku menikah dengan-nya, maka _Kaasan_ akan selalu dibuat kecewa, karena sikapnya yang buruk, dan, aku tak mau itu terjadi."

"Tapi …, sikap bisa di perbaiki."

"Memang, tapi aku tetap tak suka dengannya, dia terlalu _hyperaktive_"

"Baiklah, _Kaasan_ teriama asalan mu, bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino …?"

"Hei!, Siapa...? Yamanaka Ino?, aku tak salah dengarkan?. _Kaasan_ tahu, jika aku suka dengannya, aku tak akan menyetujui perintah _Kaasan_ untuk kembali menghadiri _blind date_ dan menemui Uzumaki Karin. Tapi _Kaasan_ lihatkan …?, aku menemui Karin. Dengan kata lain aku tak suka dengan gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino_, _sudahlah_ Kaasan_. Aku pergi_ …_"

"Kau mau kemana …?"

"Kerumah Naruto _…_"

"Sasuke ... alasanmu belum kau ceritakan mengapa kau menolak Yamanaka Ino, kau juga belum menceritakan pada _Kaasan_ mengapa kau menolak Hyuga Hinata, dan Shion"

"Lain kali aku kan menceritakan pada _Kaasan_ mengapa aku menolak mereka, sekarang aku harus menemui Naruto, dia sakit _Kaasan_. Ia sakit, dan ..., sebagai teman baiknya aku harus menjenguknya, Aku pergi…" Pungkasku, sembari berjalan meninggalkan nya di ruang tengah Apartemenku.

.

.

** Naruto House**

"_Dobe_, Kau benar sakit? Bukankah orang bodoh itu jarang sakit?, atau jangan-jangan sekarang kau sudah menjadi sedikit pintar ?" Sapaku setiba di kamarnya.

"_Teme_!. Harusnya kau datang dengan buah tangan, jika kau memang berniat menjenguk orang yang sakit. Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu kau baru kembali dari Amerika?" Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia sibuk protes, sebab ia tak melihatku membawakan nya buah tangan.

"Memang ..., biasanya aku datang dengan buah tangan, tapi kini berbeda, aku datang dengan masalahku, bukan buah tangan seperti yang kau harapkan, karena memang sekembali ku dari Amerika masalahlah yang ku dapat, aku butuh solusimu _dobe_"

"Apalagi?, masalah perempuan?"

"_Of Course_, Mikoto masih saja menyuruhku untuk menghadiri _blind date_, bahkan kini ia tak segan memaksaku. Ia juga menanyakan alasan mengapa aku menolak perempuan-perempuan itu, dan … kau tahu _dobe _…" Belum selesai aku dengan ucapanku tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar _baka dobe_ Naruto terbuka.

_Cekrekkk_ …

Kemudian ...

"Naruto! Kau menaruh kunci mobilku dimana?" Gadis dengan rambut kucir kuda itu masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar Naruto, dia kira tak ada orang lain apa? jujur aku sedikit kesal dengannya, karena dia curhatku terpotong.

_But _…, Hey! Itukan …, gadis yang bergaun merah dengan surai merah muda di pesta peresmian waktu itu, dia kan gadis yang selama ini membuat ku merasakan perasaan yang sulit di jelaskan, dia juga gadis yang beberapa minggu ini ku cari!

"Disini" Naruto menunjuk tempat dimana benda yang ditanyakan gadis itu, dapat ditemukan.

"_Oh_!, maaf... aku kira tak ada orang selain Naruto"

Gadis itu tersipu malu, sesaat setelah ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya _dobe_ Naruto penghuni kamar yang ia masuki tanpa permisi.

"_Ah_~ … tak masalah. Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat terbaik Naruto" Reflex aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengenalkan diri, berharap ia membalas uluran tanganku dan berkenalan.

Gadis itu diam sejenak, mengamatiku dari kaki hinga ujung kepala, kemudian ...

"Sakura _… _Haruno Sakura, Sepupu jauh Naruto dari pihak Ayah" Dia mengenalkan diri tanpa membalas uluran tangan ku.

"Maaf ..., Aku terburu-buru, harus segera mengantar _Kaasan_ pulang …"

"_Ah_~_ ne_, hati-hati, tapi ..." Belum selesai aku dengan _statment_-ku, ia sudah ber _ojigi_, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu?"

.

.

"_Teme _…" Naruto berteriak saat mendapatiku masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau kejam padaku!, Kau tak mengenalkan aku dengan sepupumu! Padahal kau tahu! selama ini aku mencarinya, Kau tega Naruto!"

Aku terduduk lesu di kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari _Bed_ dimana Naruto duduk, wajahku muram, aku malas berbicara dengan _dobe_, singkatnya, aku _ngambek_. Mungkin _ngambek_ tak pantas untukku yang memiliki wajah dan badan yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi …, sungguh!, rasa malu karena Sakura tak membalas uluran tanganku, karena Sakura tak membalas saat aku meminta nomor ponselnya dan rasa kecewa yang sangat terhadap Naruto_,_ membuatku kehilangan kharisma.

"Apa?, jadi …, Sakura-_chan_ adalah gadis yang kau temui di pesta peresmian? Bagaimana kau yakin jika gadis itu Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Of crouse_!, aku yakin …! seyakin-yakinnya. Memang ada yang meragukan kejelian mata dan ketajaman memory Uchiha jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan gadis cantik?. Kau juga mengakuinya bukan? Siapa lagi jika bukan dia. Kau tega padaku Naruto! Kau membuatku lelah mencarinya, apa kau tak berniat mengenalkan ku padanya?"

"_Teme ...!_, Aku tak tahu jika gadis yang kau maksud itu Sakura-_chan_ ,sepupuku. Salah mu! kau tak menyebutkan siapa nama gadis itu. Lagi pula aku juga tak tahu jika dia juga menghadiri pesta peresmian, setahu ku ia masih di L.A."

"Bagaimana aku tahu namanya, berkenalan juga tak sempat, kau tak ingat, kau menepuk pundakku kemudian kau menarik tangan ku tiba-tiba dan mengajakku pergi, saat aku hampir saja berkenalan dengnnya. Kau tak ingat?"

"_Ah_~, yang waktu itu …, _sorry. _Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian itu, lagi pula kini kau telah mengetahui siapa _beautiful stranger _mu. Tak peru kecewa!"

Aku diam, masih kecewa aku dengannya, sebenarnya itu bukan murni kesalahan Naruto, mungkin saat itu bukanlah saat yang tepat bagi Tuhan mempertemukan kami, tapi …, sungguh ..., kenapa ia tak berinisiatif mengenalkanku pada sepupunya, padahal ia tau jika aku sudah berkali-kali menghadiri _blind date_ untuk mencari calon istri. Apa ia benar-benar tak rela jika sepupunya menikah denganku …?

"_Teme!,_ kau jadi minta nomor ponsel nya? Kudengar tadi kau berteriak minta nomor ponsel nya?"

"_Of Coruse _…! berikan aku nomor ponsel nya" Tanpa memikirkan sikapku tadi, aku kembali meneriaki _baka dobe_ Naruto.

"Aku tak akan meberikan nomor ponsel nya jika kau masih marah padaku"

"Kapan aku pernah marah padamu? Anggap saja nomor ponsel nya sebagai penebus kesalahanmu karena membuat ku kecewa"

"Aku tak mau!"

"_Dobe ...!_" aku melompat ke tempat tidur Naruto dan berusaha mengambil _i-Phone6 _miliknya yang masih saja berusaha di sembunyikan dariku.

.

.

**Three Years Later**

"Sarada_-chan_, Pakai bajumu!" Samar samar dapat ku dengar suara teriakan Sakura dari kamar milik Sarada. Putri kami yang baru beberapa minggu lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-2.

Kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju kamar yang selalu di penuhi aroma bedak itu. Dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, sekilas kulihat Sarada menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri mamanya, yang memaksanya memakai baju.

"Hei!, Pakai dulu baju mu Sarada!"

"Salada tak mau Mama!" Bocah kecil itu mencoba berlari. Menghindar dari kejaran Mamanya yang masih memaksanya memakai baju.

"Putri Papa ..., kau tak mau memakai baju?, apa kau mencoba menggoda laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelah rumah ...?,"

Ku berikan tas kantorku pada Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan baju Sarada di tangannya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Sarada menghampiri uluran tanganku.

"_Astaga _… kau benar akan menggodaa laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelah rumah?" Sarada hanya tertawa, entah paham atau tidak Ia dengan perkataanku tadi. Menurutnya yang terpenting Papanya melakukan hal yang sangat disukai nya. menggendong nya dan kemudian menggelitiki nya.

Oh … Iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian, aku dan Sakura menikah Tiga tahun lalu, sejak ku dapatkan nomor ponsel nya dari si _baka dobe_ Naruto_._ Dan tentu, aku berhsil menikahinya. Satu tahun kemudian Uchiha Sarada hadir melengkapi kebahagiaan kami. Terimakasih _dobe_, berkat kau aku menemukan Ibu dari anak-anakku, si _beautifull strager _ku.

**-****END****-**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Salam sayang**

**Yuppi Candy**


End file.
